Heaven's Gate
by Speed Striker SX
Summary: Youths in the afterlife must fight against the group called, Oblivion Riders. A group that plans on remaking the Afterlife into a living hell! If things wouldn't get any worse, Angel has decided to join up with them making their lives ALOT harder! Will they be able to survive in this Afterlife? Will they be able to beat Angel and the Oblivion Riders? Find out in Heaven's Gate!


**Heaven's Gate! Season 1?****  
**

**A/N: Its time for the story all of you been waiting for! I worked for hard on it and plus I made it funny which you all should enjoy! Now Characters... the ones u wanted Yui, Yuri, and Hinata. I was thinking of a new name for the story but, I might keep Heaven's Gate. Now time to start off this amazing series. PS. BloodPokemon101 is co-authoring with me so this should be fun! Get ready for a lifetime that's about to begin!  
**

* * *

_I heard voices... very faint voices. I was lying on the ground. I could see people crying and screaming as I was laying in a pool of blood. My eye sight was very faint I couldn't barely see anything._

_ "Are you alright?"_

_ That voice echoed as I was so weak to respond. My heart started to beat slower and slower as my breathing started to cease. I raised my hand to the blue sky and that's when... I died. Everything was pitch black I knew my time on this Earth was up... I'm sorry sis... I couldn't fulfill your promise to live... Forgive me..._

_ Everything went black and I saw nothing I knew this was the end. Suddenly, I felt a jerk in my chest as if someone pushed my heart to make it beat again..._

I felt another sudden jerk in my chest like my heart just started beating again. I opened my eyes and looked at the night sky. I looked at myself carefully... I didn't know if I was alive or dead.

"Where am I?" I sat up rubbing my head. I turned my head and looked around and saw large buildings and street lights. I looked down and felt the paved rocky road. It felt so real. I got up and walked a few feet and pinched myself a couple of times to make sure I wasn't dreaming.

I touched the street light. It was cold and it felt like real metal. There was no way this real! It kept playing in my mind nothing here is real! I took my hand off the street lights pole and that's when I saw a shadowy figure.

"Why must I get the job to always slaughter the noobs when they come here?" The figure said with no emotion what-so-ever. The figured stepped into the light and I finally saw his face. He was very tall and imposing. He had black hair with dark blue eyes. He wore a dark cloak that covered his body. I saw on his neck a black chain necklace with an amethyst pendant.

First thing that went through my mind was shady! This guy is definitely shady! The cloak gives it away!

The figure took out a long spear and held it behind his back like he was ready to attack at any moment.

"Before, I slaughter you, the name's Kukan Okoku! That name will be your demise!" He said in a cold voice. He charged towards me as he stabbed me with his spear in the chest where my heart was supposed to be. He rose the spear high and flung my body a few feet. I slid on the rubble as I realized I wasn't dead from such an attack.

"Why the hell did you do that!? Can't we settle this peac-" I was attack again with the spear. I was once again stabbed by the spear and flung a few feet onto the rubble, but this time I hit my head on the light post. The shit hurt like hell. I felt like I was having a mini concussion

"Can you please just let me-" Kukan charged at me again, and stabbed in the chest and a flew into the air, and landed hard on the pavement. I wheezed a bit as my back hit the ground, hard. I was really starting to get pissed.

"WILL YOU STOP THAT!" I yelled trying to catch my breath.

From a distance, two people were watching me get slaughtered by this idiot!

"Should we help him, Saeki?" It was a female voice she sounded serious.

"Not right now this is too much fun, this guy is putting on a show for us, Yuka!" The other female voice giggled.

Yuka sighed as they continued to watch me getting my ass kicked by Kukan.

"Saeki we need to do something!?" Yuka said very seriously.

Saeki gave Yuka a glare and smirked, "You go help him! I'm enjoying the show right now! I'm enjoying my break right now!"

Yuka sighed once more as she jumped off the balcony onto the road. She landed perfect as she ran over towards me as she grabbed a pistol and loaded it. She fired it three times but, it seemed that Kukan wasn't amused. He took his spear and blocked all the shots one by one. Yuka was shocked as he blocked all three shots like it was nothing.

Kukan stayed silent as he dragged the metal end of his spear to the ground which made a screech which really hurt my ears. My ears were practically bleeding. He walked closer and closer as the screeching sound got louder.

"Do I have to do everything myself!?" Saeki said as she jumped off the balcony and glared at Kukan. She then grabbed her sword on the ground which she had thrown earlier to the ground when Yuka ticked her off. She pulled it out of the ground as she charged towards Kukan. They both made it halfway and clashed their weapons together. Saeki went for a downward swung, but Kukan anticipated this action and blocked the attempt. She smirked as he left an opening, and kicked in the chest. He went toppling down. Saeki went into a stabbing motion with the sword, but Kukan quickly rolled out the way and got back on his feet. He went to stab her, but she used a body's momentum to back flip out-of-the-way. Not excepting this, Kukan was left wide open. Saeki swung her sword once more and flung his spear out of his hands and kicked him in the chest as a sled against the ground.

The spear landed a few feet from Kukan's position. Seeing as he didn't have a chance of victory seeing as how things are now, he grabbed his spear and walked away without saying a single word, showing no emotion, whatsoever.

"Thanks for saving me!" I shook in fear.

Saeki looked at me and gave me her hand so she could lift me off the ground.

I got up and hugged Saeki as she pushed me into a street light and that hurt like hell!

" Don't ever touch me again!? Now, no problem I was having a little fun watching u get beat up over and over again! So I bet you're wondering where you are and what just happened to you am I correct?" She said with a kind smile.

I nodded as she pointed to Yuka.

"She will explain everything but, not entirely though."

Yuka walked over to me and shook my hand.

"I'm Yuka and before we start can you tell me your name?" Yuka said so generous.

I scratched my head for a bit and finally replied, "My name is Aerobis!" I shouted with glee.

Saeki wasn't amused she was just standing there for the fun of it.

"So you are wondering where you are! This is the Afterlife! As you already can see we can't die cause we are already dead. That person you just saw there is not friendly. He works for the Oblivion Riders... a group that wants to rule this world. Your lucky we were here when he showed up! If not I rather not explain what will happen to you. Saeki, I, and others are fighting back to make sure that never happens. If you have anymore questions you got to come with us."

I had a choice to come with them and learn the truth or get my ass slaughtered by Kukan again and again for the rest of eternity. It made me shiver just thinking about me getting beat up over and over again.

"I'm in!" I grinned. Both of the ladies smiled as we walked towards a similar building that looked like a high school.

* * *

**OC's**

**Aeribis: Speed Striker SX**

**Saeki: BloodPokemon101**

**Yuka: White Weasel**

**Kukan: RedWyrmLord**

* * *

**Next time:**

**"So this is a high school with NPCs with evil people trying to obliterate us. I thought it would be more peaceful than this."**

**Yuri looked at all of us with a glare in her green eyes.**

**"Anyone came up with the new name for our team?"**

**"I do!" A girl screamed with excitement even though she was next to Yuri.**

**Yuri sighed, "Yes, Hester."**

**"How bout, Can't Believe We're Still Having This Conversation Battlefront!" Hester sounded really serious and Yuri was a little unmoved. Yuri shoved her in to the wall where her head created a hole and was stuck.**

**We all stepped to the sides and hopefully that wouldn't happen to us.**

**"Anyone else besides Hester?"**


End file.
